¡No recuerdo!
by Saku.Persefone.Uchiha.Black
Summary: Este crossover es de Hermione/Mu en realidad no es mio es de Haldira yo solo lo traducí, porque me pareció lindo, espero que lo lean XD saludos! Al dia siguiente que estubo con cu amante ella olvido lo que hizo. Lo se soy mala en resumenes!


Vacaciones, una noche demasiado regado y todo pasó. Ella sólo quería relajarse y por una vez en su vida que le quedaba fue a derrochar y esta mañana se despertó junto a la hermosa marrón en un lugar que no conocía, tratando de racionalizar algo que ella estaba tratando de poner orden en estas ideas.

Pero lo que había pasado, ¿verdad? No, no era posible ... Sin embargo, a juzgar por su tenencia de Adán y Eva del hombre a su lado no podía ser de otra manera. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Teniendo en cuenta el punto de vista ofrecido por la ventana, ella no estaba en el hotel, la única conclusión posible es que estaba en casa.

La chica salió de la cama, lo más suavemente posible a tientas su negocio no estaba. Salió de la habitación agarrando la forma en que una camisa que estaba sobre la silla, vestido y se fue.

Cruzó la sala de estar en la cocina, no se enteró de cómo había llegado allí y vio la escena en el índice de búsqueda de su llegada a este lugar y nada.

"No es posible ... ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo" - pensó interiormente, el pánico comenzó a invadir, ella no odiaba saber, no controlar la situación. Los amigos a menudo le dijeron que era demasiado serio, ella estaba fuera de la nariz de estos libros y pasar un buen rato. Bueno, fue ganado! Ella estaba fuera, pero lo que suceda, no sabía nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como para ahuyentar una mala idea, decidió salir de la casa, para que pueda recordar un par de cosas, si el aire fresco le iba a hacer el mayor bien.

Ella salió de la cocina y se encontró en una gran sala con columnas, extrañamente parecido a un templo. Una luz cegadora bañado la entrada del templo estaba fuera, así que se acercó a la entrada del aire.

Lo que no se sorprendió al descubrir que era casi en la cima de una colina y había debajo de una docena de otras templo y un anfiteatro. El miedo se podía leer en sus ojos. No podía recordar. ¿Cómo o cuándo ... ¿Y por qué ...

Una voz dijo detrás de ella y saltó. Dos hombres llegaron charlando alegremente. Al llegar a la parte, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo.

"Hola" dijo el primero, que no era muy grande, pero tenía el pelo púrpura con dos puntos en la cara.

"Aquí Camus hace maravillas esta noche por primera vez," dijo el otro, sonriendo.

La chica trató de sonreír mientras encogido sobre sí mismo.

"No digas estúpido Milo lo desea, sólo tiene que ir, hay una campaña para" sugirió el primero.

Se quedó paralizado, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda debajo de la camisa y ella había visto de los hombres. Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, vergüenza se fue corriendo hacia el templo, sin saber cómo se encontró en la cocina, abandonado a su "amante", como fue el caso aún estaba durmiendo.

Decidió que necesitaba saber, que no le gustaba no saber, ella tomó una jarra de agua y llenó con agua fría. Ella recogió estas ideas para ordenar los últimos acontecimientos.

"En resumen, me desperté en la cama con alguien a quien no conozco. Él y yo estábamos desnudos por lo que concluimos que poco ... Finalmente, su casa es ... o mejor dicho, su templo, ya que de hecho debe ser un templo en la cima de una colina rodeada de otros templos. Y si creo que he oído al chico en cuestión se llama Camus "

Hablaba en voz alta como si ayudó a analizar mejor la situación.

"Camus, pero ¿cuál es ese nombre? Viene de dónde, no lo sé", dijo.

"Camus es mi nombre es francés, y el tuyo es Hermione, y también es el francés, pero estás Inglés." Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó y dejó caer la jarra sobre la base de que se rompió derramando su contenido en el suelo.

Se volvió lentamente y miró aturdido instintivamente apretando alrededor de su camisa para que pueda ver cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, el hombre llevaba unos pantalones y sonrió, sus ojos eran amables con él.

"Perdón, perdón por el agua, la jarra, voy a recoger" - dijo mecánicamente.

"Advertencia ... no hagas daño a ti mismo. Él tomó sus manos antes de que pudiera recoger los pedazos. Correa, lo haré." - Él recogió los pedazos y épongeât el suelo.

Hermione se apoyó en el banco de la cocina, evitando tocar. Ella no sabía cómo sucedió todo, y dudó en preguntar.

"La jarra fue para mí, supongo, hay otras maneras de despertar a la gente"

Se hizo cargo.

"En realidad, yo quería saber lo que es pasar la noche y yo no sabía cómo despertar"

Se rió mecánicamente una risa sin alegría pero algunos burlona.

"Yo era tan malo para usted no lo recuerda?"

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por lo que realmente había hecho, y ella no lo recuerda, ella giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha las lágrimas a sus ojos.

"Porque no me acuerdo de nada" - sollozó la muchacha.

Camus le entregó un pañuelo para acercarse a ella, ella dio un paso atrás.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre por lo menos es un comienzo"

No era una cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

"Sin embargo, está en completo pronunciaste antes"

"Yo sólo repito lo que dijeron los dos hombres a través de ti. Uno de ellos se llama Milo y yo creo que el otro no dijo su nombre, pero era extraño parecía que había puntos marcados en la cara. Además usted sabe que a través de ti te gusta eso, sin avisarle ".

Él se echó a reír al oír estas palabras.

"¿Qué he dicho gracioso? Te aseguro que cruzaron casa ... La mansión ... L. .."

"El templo. Y sí, lo sé. La única manera de llegar a la entrada es cruzar todos los templos, es normal que han pasado por eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Milo y Mu estaban allí esta mañana que tenía que tomar el desayuno en Afrodita, supongo "-. dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos listos para salir de estas órbitas. Sin embargo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver las cosas "extrañas" en el mundo del mago que aprendió hechicería con estos amigos Harry y Ron. Ron! RON! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ron? No podía creerlo. Hay tantas cosas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, entrechoquais, résonnais, era posible que se trata de una pesadilla, se despierta en su cama.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente ayer?"

"Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de que usted quiere oír realmente lo que está pasando."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Debido a su actitud de decir era más que un reto. Cree Y ahora feliz de estar" cayó "en alguien como yo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" - Ella estaba llorando.

"Ir sentarse, voy a empezar con que una aspirina, será mejor entonces." - Él dijo, tomando una copa y lleno de agua, se deja disolver el sello.

Hermione obedeció y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, mirando el sello en el agua.

"¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

"En algún lugar entre el templo Mü, de Aldébarran y Shaka si no recuerdo mal"

"¿Cómo se lo ha pasado, por favor dígame" - Ella se sentía impotente, ella ni siquiera tenía su varita para defenderse, aunque n ' no tenía derecho a usar, pero se sentía seguro con.

"Me puedes tu, ya sabes, creo que hemos pasado la etapa de la dirección formal. ¿Cuál es ir ... Bueno, usted dice que todos los templos" estaba caliente "j ..." Me las arreglé para lo que tienes aquí en pequeñas bragas y sujetadores. Si los quieren de vuelta, puedo preguntar ".

Camus tomó el teléfono y comenzó Mü pero nadie respondió a la llamada. Ella miró con ansiedad y tratando desesperadamente de recordar lo que había hecho, pero no salió nada.

"Creo que nos dijeron que tenían un entrenamiento"

El rostro de Camus descompone gradualmente. Se había olvidado de la formación a su aprendiz ... Por primera vez, él no puede conducir.

"No es cierto ..." te suspiró.

Tomando su inspiración, totalmente le explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se detuvo cuando entraron en el templo.

Hermione había escuchado lo suficiente, este comportamiento no era como él, pero el alcohol fue definitivamente altera las facultades normales.

"Y aquí es donde ... Y tú y yo ..."

"Vamos a decir que he tenido el tiempo que tomó la habitación" - Habló en un tono distante. Para él fue una conquista para una noche, nada más, que tienen más, no tenía control de sí misma, sobre todo cuando el alcohol actúa. No es esta experiencia que había traído nada, ni siquiera el consuelo que buscaba estar fuera del dominio sagrado.

Hermione estaba inmerso en estos pensamientos, tratando desesperadamente de poner imágenes en la descripción de su se concluye que recuerdo, era nuevo.

"Bésame", dijo de su seguro.

"¿Perdón?"

"Dame un beso. Demostrar que es la mejor forma amnésica encontrar la memoria es para ver o revivir los acontecimientos pasados. Estoy seguro de que si me besas, haría cualquier en la memoria."

Tomó cursos que no sabía qué hacer.

"Usted no quiere que otra vez lo que es pasar la noche," dijo en voz un poco burlona

Hermione estaba segura de que se había sonrojado, no sabía lo que pasaba en la noche con el fin de iniciar en pleno uso de estos medios, que no estaba tan seguro. Además de la mirada, que era sin duda más experiencia ya que era mucho más antigua.

"No estoy pidiendo mucho. Es ... Es como un servicio que pido"

"Servicio" Él observó divertido "servicio que usted dice, y si le pido uno a cambio?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

"Es broma ver" - Se fue todo el mobiliario de la cocina y se acercó a ella, puso las manos en las caderas, mientras que aquellos que se acercan a ella.

Hermione apretó en observándolo.

"Poco a poco, voy a ir poco a poco", como él la besó en los labios, dejando que su lengua en los labios, tratando de encontrar el suyo.

Hermione intentó hacer lo mismo, estar tenso, sintió vacilante.

Camus continuó lentamente mi viaje, de nuevo esas manos en la cara, jugando con su cabello. Ella finalmente relajarse y seguir el és de todo lo que valía la pena los recuerdos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso deslizando su lengua en su boca, tocándose.

Poco a poco algunos recuerdos vinieron delante de Hermione, el olor de su piel, el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad y la ternura que flashes aparecido en su memoria, su noche con él, las curvaturas de su cuerpo, que estaba siendo audaz, divertido y sentía que iba a experimentar de nuevo, tenía que decidir.

Animado por ese beso, ella golpeó la mano contra el Camus caderas mientras tiraba de ella, rompió el beso.

"No te detengas si te gusta" - dijo.

Se acercó a él, dejando las manos vagar sobre su entrepierna. Era más que suficiente para Camus de un reloj. La besó de nuevo el levantamiento de la silla. Instintivamente, ella se aferró a él desde las piernas alrededor de las caderas. Camus se la llevó a la habitación.

Esta vez Hermione iba a construir recuerdos que ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidar porque esta vez ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y que lo hizo.


End file.
